


Party Banter

by chalahandra



Series: Polyquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amusing Situations, Gen, Party Banter, Valo-Kas Mercenary Group, Vashothari Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversations between Herald (later, Inquisitor) Adaar and her companions. Written script style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naming Conventions

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Varric: So, what does Adaar mean, anyway? Most Qunari I've met have a name that's taken pretty much directly from your language.

(IF SERA) Sera: Does it mean 'phwoar'?

Adaar: [laughter] Thanks, but no. (DEFAULT) It means 'weapon' - or, more accurately, 'flamethrower'.

Varric: Sounds about right.

(IF BLACKWALL) Blackwall: Your parents named you after a weapon?

Adaar: No, I chose my name myself.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

(IF BLACKWALL) Blackwall: You said you chose your own name. Is that normal?

Adaar: Among Vashothari, it is.

(IF BULL) Bull: [grumbling]

Adaar: What? You chose your name. (DEFAULT) Under the Qun, you don't have a name. Just a number.

Blackwall: That seems a bit... Clinical.

(IF BULL) Bull: We gave each other nicknames! It wasn't that bad.

Adaar: Yeah? What was yours?

Bull: That's for me to know, and you to never find out.

(DEFAULT) Adaar: I asked Ma to explain once, but she never really gave me a straight answer.

Adaar: In any case, Adaar is who I choose to be.

(IF SOLAS) Solas: Is that important?

Adaar: Yes.

**Post-Fight Dialogue**

Varric: Yeah, I can see why you'd like 'flamethrower'.

Adaar: It does the job.

Varric: Don't want me to change your nickname?

Adaar: Nah, 'horns' is good.

(IF SERA) Sera: If you did, then you'd be calling her name the whole time!

Sera: Kinda defeats the reason, dunnit?

Varric: True, true.

(IF BULL) Bull: Besides, we're a matched set.

Adaar: If we were actually a matched set, I'd be taller.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Dorian: Tell me, have you ever met another - er, Vashothari, was it? - with your name?

Adaar: Yep! There's three of us in the Valo-Kas alone.

Dorian: Three?! (IF BULL) Iron Bull, you'd know about this. Is this sort of thing common?

Bull: In the Antaam, you're either a Berestaad, or a Sten. Sword or Shield.

Dorian: Oh no, that's even worse!

(IF VARRIC) Varric: Huh. Maybe I should look into getting Swords & Shields translated...

(IF BULL) Bull: Don't bother. There's already a thriving black market in bootlegged copies in Rivain.

Varric: What?! I don't earn royalties off of those!

(IF SERA) Sera: Pish, posh.

**Wicked Grace**

Dorian: So, if there's three Adaars in the Valo-Kas, how on Earth do they tell you apart?

Adaar: Easily. We've got two Ashaads, as well.

Bull: I'm guessing you go off horn shape.

Cassandra: And not gender?

Bull: Gender doesn't mean much to Qunari.

Adaar: That carries over to those who leave, as well.

Cassandra: Point taken. So... How do you do it?

Adaar: Well, you've got me, Adaar One. Middle height, blue all over, skinny-

Josephine: Wait, there's another blue Adaar?

Bull: That shit's pretty rare.

Adaar: Not by nature, he's not. Something happened before I joined the kith; and now his arms are permanently blue. The rest of him's dark grey. 

[later]

Sera: Waitaminute, who's the third Adaar?

Adaar: My brother.

Cassandra: You have a brother?

Sera: Is he blue?

Adaar: No, but he's really short for a Qunari.

Dorian: Define 'short'.

Adaar: Six foot... fiiiiive? So, tiny.

Bull: Qunari... Antaam?

Adaar: Yup. Seheron, too.


	2. Magic, Part One

**During Wrath of Heaven**

Solas: You're not feeling too faint?

Adaar: No, thankfully. My mana feels... relatively normal.

Cassandra: You think the mark could be affecting you.

Solas: If it wasn't, I'd be very surprised.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Vivienne: My dear, where did you learn how to cast your lightning spells? They're awfully uncontrolled.

Adaar: A Circle Mage's 'uncontrolled' is a Saarebas' 'perfectly acceptable'.

Vivienne: If you ever wish to improve your abilities...

Adaar: Thank you, Lady Vivienne. I know just who to ask.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Solas: Herald, where did you learn your magic?

Adaar: A former saarebas.

Solas: How does a saarebas escape the hold of the Qun?

(IF BULL)  
(LOYAL BULL) Adaar: Carefully.

(TAL-VASHOTH BULL) Adaar: There was a web of people, from Seheron to Rivain.

Bull: Was?

Adaar: The Ben-Hassrath found out.

**Non Specific Field Dialogue**

Dorian: The way you cast your barriers looks very similar to Solas.

Adaar: There were a few Dalish mages in the Valo-Kas. I learnt to cast barriers from them.

Dorian: Do saarebas not use barriers?

Adaar: Not generally, no.

(IF COLE & SOLAS) Cole: Like lightning bugs at sunset, shimmering scintillating lines of light. They're so proud of you, da'len.

Solas: Da'len?

Adaar: It's nothing.


	3. Family, part one

**Before In Your Heart Shall Burn**

Bull: So... Your family.

Adaar: I've got one, and you're never finding out where they are.

Varric: Bit harsh there, Boss.

Adaar: I've lost good friends to Ben-Hassrath operatives. I'm not risking my family as well.

Bull: Alright, I won't ask.

Adaar: And I'm not telling.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Blackwall: I'm surprised that child in the last village ran right up to you.

(IF SOLAS) Solas: Children are curious by nature, Warden.

Adaar: I didn't mind. (DEFAULT) I look different, and they wanted to know why. It's refreshing.

Blackwall: To the constant stares and mutters?

Adaar: I'd forgotten how hard it was to be the only Vashothari around.

(IF LOYAL BULL) Bull: [grunts]

(IF TAL-VASHOTH NON-ROMANCED BULL) Bull: You're not alone.

(ROMANCED BULL) Bull: You're not alone, kadan.

Adaar: I know.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Cole: Painting patterns on scar-silvered skin - I love you, be safe, I have your back. Why don't you let us paint you?

Adaar: Vitaar is toxic to non-Vashothari. I don't want you to get sick.

Cole: But I can touch you now and it's okay.

Adaar: Once it hardens, it's no longer dangerous. 

Cole: I think I understand.

Adaar: Would you like a hug?

Cole: ...yes, I think I would like that.

**After Adaar's Parents Arrive at Skyhold**

Bull: So... Your mother's a tamassran.

Adaar: Was a tamassran, yes. And no, there's no chance that you're my father.

Bull: You can't be that sure.

Adaar: Can too.

Bull: Prove it.

Adaar: He was a saarebas. S-E-391-388-322B.

Bull: Alright, you win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Very Specific headcanons about Vashothari, and also about Tamassrans and how the Qun manages lineages.
> 
> Also: thank you Cole, your existence makes my ability to exposit that much easier.


	4. Everybody Loves The Emprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, bitch about the weather.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**  
Dorian: Someone remind me why we're heading back to the Emprise?

Adaar: Oh, I don't know, there's only massive red lyrium infestations and a Red Templar-controlled fortress to liberate. What's not to enjoy?

Dorian: Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. How marvellous. I wonder if I'll lose a toe to frostbite this time.

Bull: You sure you don't want a ride?

Dorian: Ugh.

(IF CASSANDRA) Cassandra: Oh, stop it. I'm sure it wasn't meant that way.

Adaar: Hmm. Maybe later.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Adaar: I think my ears are going to freeze off. Dorian--

Dorian: No.

Bull: Aw, at least let her finish the question first.

Adaar: But you're wearing like 800 layers!

Bull: Not all on top of each other.

Dorian: It's called 'fashion'. I doubt either of you heathens have heard of it.

(IF VIVIENNE) Vivienne: Darling, I did mention that samite doesn't particularly goes with ram hide.

Dorian: True. But I am warm.

**On Reaching Camp**

Adaar: I hope at least one of you will grace my tent tonight.

Dorian: [confused Tevene]?!

Bull: Kinky.

(IF CASSANDRA) Cassandra: Ugh.

(IF VARRIC) Varric: Great, my ink's frozen...

Adaar: Maker's left nut, not like that! It's warmer with more bodies, that's all.

Bull: Where's the fun in that?

Adaar: Fun can happen when my clit isn't in danger of snapping like an icicle.

Dorian: That's a mental image I never wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Halamshiral, Dorian sort of sidles into the Adaar/Bull ship. Adaar is fine with this, because she adores Dorian to bits. Some of the others are a little less sure of it.


	5. Are We Out of The Hinterlands Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue that would take place in the very early game, before The Threat Remains is completed.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Varric: So. Horns.  
  
Adaar: Mmm?  
  
Varric: What’s the story?  
  
Adaar: …. I don’t think I follow.  
  
Varric: You don’t fight like a mage, or a warrior, or a Tal-Vashoth merc.  
  
Adaar: Clearly you’ve not ventured out much.  
  
Varric: Well, you got me there.

 

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Cassandra: The people here should leave. This area is too dangerous.  
  
Varric: This is their home, Seeker.  
  
Adaar: Not everyone is suited to a life roaming across the lands.

 

**After speaking with Hissera/Katari at Haven**

Varric: Didn’t know that Tal-Vashoth knew handsigns.  
  
Adaar: They don’t. Saarlat is only spoken by a few kith.  
  
Varric: The ones with former saarebas?  
  
Adaar: Mmmhmm.

 

**Following the Previous Dialogue**

Cassandra: Hissera is very quiet.  
  
Adaar: You’re joking, right?  
  
Cassandra: I know that she was a saarebas, but—

Adaar: They cut out her voice. Out of her throat.  
  
Solas: They did what?  
  
Cassandra: I thought that they only sewed the lips shut!  
  
Adaar: Oh no, it gets far worse that binding the lips. Far, far worse.

 

**After Love Waits**

Varric: Hey, boss.  
  
Adaar: Yes, Varric?  
  
Varric: I’m sorry. For everyone you lost at the Conclave.  
  
Adaar: I. Thank you.  
  
Adaar: I think I’m still trying to understand that they’re gone.  
  
Varric: Yeah.

 

**After the Teyrn of Highever**

Solas: I’m sorry for your loss, Adaar. Losing your intended must ache.  
  
Adaar: [Emotionally] I try not to think about it.  
  
Varric: [Alarmed] Look what you’ve done, Chuckles. You’ve made our fearless leader cry!

Solas: [Panicky] I – I did not intend to cause harm!  
  
Adaar: Maker help me, I miss her _so much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hissera and Katari are the two Tal-Vashoth multiplayer agents. In this AU, they are both part of the Valo-Kas.
> 
> \- Saarlat is Qunlat-based sign language. It's banned in Seheron, and it's mostly in circulation among the Vashothari kith. 
> 
> \- Adaar was going to marry a mage by the name of Donalda. Thanks to the fearlings, she barely remembers what she looks like.


	6. Ideological Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull has very particular ideas about Tal-Vashoth - most of which are well-founded.
> 
> Unfortunately, Adaar does not always agree with him.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Dorian: We have a Ben-Hassrath with us? A spy. An actual Qunari spy.

Dorian: That doesn't strike anyone as a bad thing?

[IF ADAAR SPEAKS UP] Adaar: It has crossed my mind, yes.

Dorian: And you’re fine with this? Even though you’re Tal-Vashoth?

Adaar: _Vashothari._

Adaar: Look, the view is nice.

Bull: Thanks, boss.

[IF ADAAR STAYS QUIET] Iron Bull: Says the Vint. When we're fighting Vints.

Dorian: That's... not a terrible point. Okay.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Dorian: Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it?

Adaar: _Thank you_. No one else understands!

Adaar: What I wouldn’t give to be somewhere where the rain doesn’t leave icicles on my horns…

Dorian: [groans] Oh, stop. You’re making me miss the steambaths in Minrathous!

Bull: What, you two missing being pampered?

Dorian: Maybe we are!

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Solas: Iron Bull, do you simply not like shirts? Adaar is well armoured, despite being a mage.

Adaar: Thanks...?

Iron Bull: We don't wear them, usually. It's pretty hot where we're from.

Iron Bull: But I can get into anything with a loose collar. Just gotta ease one horn through and then angle it up.

Iron Bull: There's a term for getting caught unprepared that translates to "running around with clothing stuck on your horns."

Solas: Colorful.

Adaar: I know that one! _Saartaaras-eva asabost._

**Following Previous Dialogue**

Adaar: Shokrakar’s allergic to shirts.

Solas: Surely that’s an exaggeration.

Adaar: Nope! Kithshok breaks out in a rash whenever she puts one on.

Solas: I… see.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Solas: If your Qun is so wonderful, so fair and perfect, how does it create so many Tal-Vashoth?

Solas: There are enough of them to marry and have children, like the woman we travel with!

Iron Bull: And for every one who turns out alright, like her, and her parents, dozens go savage.

Adaar: I’m _right here!_

Iron Bull: Look, most Tal-Vashoth are nothing more than savages. Killing's all they know.

Iron Bull: The Ben-Hassrath are trying to lose fewer people to that _sickness._

[IF ADAAR SPEAKS UP] Adaar: You’re losing them because you don’t bother to teach them how to look after themselves! 

Bull: That’s what the Tamassrans are for.

Adaar: And if there aren’t Tamassrans around? What then?

Bull: [growls]

Adaar: [snarls]

Solas: Please, calm down!

[IF ADAAR STAYS QUIET] Solas: It isn't a sickness. You are losing them because they see a chance for freedom!

Solas: And most of them are "savage", as you say, because your culture taught them nothing else.

Solas: They know nothing but the Qun. So even as they fight against it, they are guided by its principles.

Iron Bull: Watch it, elf. You haven't seen the Tal-Vashoth like I have.

Iron Bull: Try watching a Tal-Vashoth kill a Tamassran and her kids. Then we'll talk.

Adaar: And if I've seen Ben-Hassrath agents slaughter helpless children whose only crime was not telling them where their horned friends were hiding?

Bull: …what?

Adaar: You’re not the only one to have seen horrors.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Iron Bull: You know what I miss? Horn balm. It's impossible to get it out here.

Varric: Really? Back in Kirkwall you couldn't kick open a crate without finding a jar of the stuff!

Iron Bull: Really? You got any?

[IF ADAAR STAYS QUIET] Varric: Ah, no. We usually just threw it away.

Iron Bull: [Grumbles.] ...horns itching... [Grumbles.]

[IF ADAAR SPEAKS UP] Adaar: All you have to do is ask.

Bull: You’ve got some?

Adaar: Not with me. But I do know how to make it.

Varric: Aren’t you not meant to know how?

Adaar: I’m not a Qunari.

Bull: As you keep reminding us.

**After Specific Cole Dialogue**

Adaar: Want me to call you Berestaar?

Bull: Why would you—oh. What the demon kid said.

Cole: Strong form, big horns. No need to be afraid now.

Adaar: I could’ve done without you spelling it out, Cole.

Bull: I make you homesick?

Adaar: In a way.

(IF DORIAN) Dorian: To each their own, I suppose.

Cole: Strong arms, a wicked grin—

Dorian: _Ahem._

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Bull: Sounds like the Valo-Kas are a bit of a motley crew.

Adaar: That didn’t take very long.

Blackwall: What didn’t take very long?

Adaar: Our dear Ben-Hassrath agent wrote home asking for information on my kith.

Blackwall: And you’re fine with that?

Adaar: Not really, but I expected it.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Bull: Shokrakar seems like a brave woman.

Adaar: She’s also a bit crazy.

Bull: You’d have to be, to deliberately allow herself to be recaptured.

Cassandra: Why would she do that?

Adaar: To free others.

**Field Dialogue - Only if Bull is not in the party**

Solas: I assume your Shokrakar allowed herself to be captured in order to help the Saarebas, yes?

Adaar: Yeah. It wouldn’t have worked if she’d tried it anywhere other than Seheron, though

Adaar: Seheron was a right mess. Still is.

Solas: You think the Iron Bull and Shokrakar know each other?

Adaar: If they don’t, I’ll eat my armour.

[IF VARRIC] Varric: Given the way you demolished that roast nug last night, I don’t think you’d fail at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent about 20 minutes looking through the DA wiki's Qunlat page, and yet I can't find the word for horns. If anyone knows what it is, I'd be eternally grateful!
> 
> As it is, Saartaaras-eva asabost roughly translates to 'Your cloth armour is above you.'


	7. Teasing Out Details

**After Being Silenced For The First Time**

Cassandra: Are you alright, Herald?

Adaar: Winded, but I'll be okay.

(IF SOLAS) Solas: I don't understand how you're still standing.

Adaar: Mental fortitude.

(IF DORIAN) Dorian: Southern templars. So... uncivilised!

Adaar: Effective, though.

Dorian: Very.

(IF VIVIENNE) Adaar: Madame? Vous etez bien?

Vivienne: Une moment, s'il vous plait.

Adaar: Take all the time you need.

(IF NO MAGES) Cassandra: When did you learn to resist a Templar's abilities?

Adaar: Take a wild guess, Seeker.

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Cassandra: I suppose that a mercenary group such as the Valo-Kas would have come across Templars before.

Iron Bull: More than that. There's a Templar in the Valo-Kas.

Cassandra: Oh?

Adaar: [unsettled] That's... a little creepy.

Iron Bull: Told you I got copies of reports from all over Orlais. Just happens that some of those reports are about the Valo-Kas.

Adaar: Let's not talk about this anymore.

**If Bull Isn't In The Party**

Cassandra: Why would a Templar join a mercenary group?

Varric: To protect his lover?

Cassandra: Ugh.

Adaar: His sister.

Varric: Hm?

Adaar: He wanted to protect his sister.

Varric: That.... makes an alarming amount of sense.

**If Cassandra Isn't In The Party**

Varric: Hey, horns.

Adaar: Mmm?

Varric: You, uh--

Adaar: Listening.

(IF SERA) Sera: Spit it out.

Varric: No respect! (DEFAULT) Have you read Tale of the Champion?

Adaar: That? We took turns to read it aloud!

Varric: Then you'd know about Carver.

Adaar: I... Yes, I have but. I don't think I get where you're going.

Varric: If Carver had been born first, I reckon he'd've done the same.

Adaar: ...!

**Non-Specific Field Dialogue**

Varric: Why would you read my books out loud?

Adaar: Not everyone can read trade. And other people want the practise.

Varric: Makes sense. D'you do funny voices?

Adaar: Of course!

Cassandra: Really?

Adaar: Well, yeah. It's fun to give the Arishok one that's as squeaky as possible.

Bull: That's practically insubordination.

Adaar: Good thing we're not Qunari, then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do sometimes wonder about all those mage kids in big families where they're the only magical one, and whether or not Chantry indoctrination would win out over blood bonds.
> 
> Also I'd totally give the Arishok a squeaky-ass voice if I was reading Tale of the Champion.


End file.
